PROJECT SUMMARY: COORDINATING UNIT The initial focus and primary goal of this application is to establish a Center for Research Excellence (CRE) in Jamaica, and to plan for a regional roll out of the CRCRE post-award. The aims of the Coordinating Unit (CU) are: Aim 1. Provide leadership in administration and planning of research and community engagement activities addressing CVD, diabetes and cancer-related health priorities in Jamaica. Aim 2. Provide coordinated oversight and management of shared facilities and services and evaluate planning activities to ensure effective collaborative research in Jamaica. Aim 3. Implement and conduct a needs assessment involving multi-stakeholders to address the research needs of Jamaica (in collaboration with the Planning Unit). Aim 4. Provide leadership in administration and planning for future inclusion of partnering institutions to promote Caribbean-wide benefits. The CU will provide primary administrative support for the CRE in Jamaica, and financial oversight and management for the planning activities (strategic planning committee meetings, leadership meetings, research enhancement, needs assessment and community engagement activities and the Biomarker/Biospecimen Core Facility in Jamaica). By the end of the award period, a complete strategy for the CRCRE implementation will be completed, ready to be expanded from Jamaica to encompass the rest of the Caribbean (post- award). Through the successful implementation of the CRCRE, the impact of this partnership and its planning activities will be realized not only in Jamaica but across the region.